


Just One More Bite?

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's pregnancy is giving him a <i>very</i> specific craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Bite?

Tucker rolled over in bed with a frustrated sigh, his stomach growling loudly. He let his hand rest on his stomach, the slight curve of it still surreal to him. He didn't think it was possible to feel this hungry and this nauseous at the same time, but here he was. It was late, but he still had half a mind to head to the kitchen anyways in a futile attempt at finding something that wouldn't turn his stomach, as if this time there would be something different than the last several times he looked. His stomach growled again and made the decision for him. 

He was craving _something_ , but God knows what, and it didn't seem to be anything he could find. He supposes it made sense for him at least to be this hungry, he was carrying a parasite, but why the hell was his body being so picky? Everything edible seemed to make him nauseous. The only thing that seemed even remotely appealing to him was...meat. And even then, it seemed to smell better raw, which just made no damn sense. He couldn't count how many times he had been tempted to rip the cellophane off the package of ground beef in the fridge and just eat that, and god if that didn't sound more and more appealing, but that was crazy. Right? 

Eventually he settled on making a sandwich, and of fucking course he cut himself on the knife. It was 3 am, he was tired, and he knew he shouldn't have tried to use it. Tucker went to run it under some water but something made him stop. Something smelled unfamiliarly, undeniably _delicious_ , and the scent alone seemed to take the edge off of his nausea. But no one else was awake, and he hadn't taken any food out. Absently he stuck his cut finger into his mouth to suck on the wound.

Fuck.

Tucker knew what he had been craving now, at least. 

And it's not like it didn't make sense. He was carrying a parasite, as much as he was starting to regard whatever was inside of him as his future child, and from what he knew their species were carnivores. So it stands to reason that he would be craving meat, especially raw meat. 

Especially live meat. 

He at least knew what he had been craving now, which itself was a relief. But his stomach was still growling and his bleeding finger still smelled far too appealing, and it was still way too late for him to be awake. Tucker choked down a mouthful of cold cuts even though they smelled and tasted what he now recognized as dead and wholly unappetizing, because at least they didn't make him feel any more nauseous, and went back to bed. 

////

"Caboose, I'm going to be _right back_ , **don't** touch this knife. Do you understand?" 

Caboose nodded.

"Yep. Do not touch the knife!"

"Alright" Church said, and left the kitchen area. Caboose bounced in his chair. Soon he felt like Church had been gone for a very long time. He had no way to tell, though, because no one could get the clock on the microwave to stop flashing 12:12. Church had left the breakfast stuff out because he had been in the middle of cooking, and Caboose decided that Church would appreciate it if he helped him. He had been chopping something, and the knife was still out on the cutting board. Caboose knew Church had told him not to touch it, but he felt like Church underestimated him a lot. He was sure he would be fine, even though his hands don't always listen to his brain, as long as he concentrated. 

Caboose managed to slowly chop several more pieces before slipping, slicing a deep gash into his pointer finger. Tears welled in his eyes and his face screwed up in pain. It hurt, bad, and he knew he needed someone to look at it and help him put on a bandaid and maybe even kiss it, if he was lucky. But Church was busy, and had told him not to use the knife, so he didn't want to make him upset. Tucker was still asleep, but Church had at least made him understood why he couldn't catch his pregnancy, and he decided that he'd rather Tucker be upset with him for waking him up than Church be upset with him for touching the knife and hurting himself. 

Caboose stuck his bleeding finger in his mouth, and walked over to Tucker's room still crying. The door was shut, and he considered knocking, but half the time that didn't wake Tucker up anyways. Tucker usually slept naked and for some reason he got upset with Caboose for seeing him like that, although Caboose wasn't sure why because he didn't mind when Church saw him. But he really didn't want to go to Church for this and so he opened to door, very slowly, and walked in as quietly as he could. 

"Tucker. Tucker I got hurt can you please wake up". Caboose shook his shoulder gently.

"Nmm, go find Church" Tucker mumbled. He really didn't want to be awake, and now that he was he was starting to get hungry. He had been hoping to sleep for a little while longer. 

"I can't, because I sort of got hurt doing something he said not to do. But it is not my fault because the knife was slippery and anyone would have cut themselves. But now my finger hurts really bad and I need a bandaid and also maybe a kiss". 

Tucker sat up, pulling the sheet with him out of habit to cover his breasts, and groaned sleepily. 

"What?"

Caboose stuck his bleeding finger in front of Tucker. "I got hurt. Will you kiss it better?" 

Tucker was about to shut him down and have him find Church anyways, because it was too damn early for this, but there was that undeniable delicious smell again. He knew he really shouldn't, but a little taste couldn't hurt right? And Caboose had asked him to kiss it better.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll make it feel better"

Caboose beamed. "Really? Thank you!"

"Yeah, don't mention it". Tucker took Caboose's hand in his, and brought the bleeding finger to his mouth. Fuck that smelled good. He tried to just kiss it, but licking the blood off of his lips proved to be too delicious. So he kissed it again. And then he licked it, and sucked on it, and Caboose was starting to get very uncomfortable because this was not kissing anymore and it seemed almost sexual, until Tucker bit into the flesh of his finger. He pulled it away quickly, but not before Tucker had left several new spots of blood around his cut, and ran out of Tucker's room and into Church.

"Church, Tucker tried to eat me!" He cried, showing Church his bleeding finger. 

"Caboose, what the fuck? Jesus, I told you not to touch the fucking knife, why do I even bother telling you shit if you never listen?"

"Tucker said he was gonna kiss my cut better and then he tried to eat me" Caboose continued to cry. 

Church sighed. "Caboose, I am positive that Tucker didn't try to eat you" 

"Yes he did!" 

"Tucker!" Church called. Tucker was padding out of his room in a hastily thrown on T-shirt and boxers.

"What?"

"Did you try to eat Caboose?"

"...kinda"

"See, what did I-wait, what?"

"I mean, I did bite him a little"

Caboose smiled. "See, he did try to eat me! I told you I was right"

"Caboose, shut the fuck up. Go wash your finger"

Caboose frowned. He had been hoping for some help. But at least Church knew he was right.

"Why the fuck did you bite Caboose?"

Tucker shrugged. "He smelled good?"

"Yeah well so does soap but you don't fucking eat it!"

"I wasn't gonna _eat_ him. Just kinda...take a little bite, I guess."

"Why?!"

"Dude, I'm gestating an alien. I stopped questioning this shit. I figured out what I was craving, by the way". 

"What, Caboose? That's fucking gay"

"You weren't calling me gay when I sucked your dick yesterday. And no, not Caboose. Just, you know. Meat. Blood. Shit that isn't dead."

"So you're telling me your alien hellspawn made you try to eat Caboose?"

"Hey, don't call him that"

"How do you even know it's a boy?"

"Father's intuition?"

Church sighed. "Whatever, just-stop trying to eat Caboose. God, why am I even having this conversation?"

////

Church groaned as Tucker came up behind him and groped his cock through his pants. 

"You being so horny is the only good thing about this mess"

"Speak for yourself man. There's a reason I'm gonna keep him" 

Tucker was already undoing Church's belt and jerking him off quickly to get him hard. Church sucked at eating him out, so getting him hard and riding him was actually Tucker's fastest option. 

"Where's Caboose?"

"Shower"

Church turned around and reached under Tucker's shirt to unfasten his binder and, having removed the obstacle, cupped the small breasts in his hands. He ran his thumbs over Tucker's nipples, and he could feel them hardening at his touch and the cooler air. Tucker was making quick work of his own pants and boxers, stepping out of them quickly. 

Tucker pulled Church with him to a dining room chair, pushing him into it while keeping their bodies as close together as possible. Tucker straddled him and leaned into Church, inhaling the scent of his neck. He smelled good. Really good. In fact...

"Was that your stomach?"

"Shut up man, I'm fucking hungry"

"Yeah, I know, you had raw bacon for breakfast. After trying to eat Caboose."

"It tastes better raw now, ok. Tastes even better live but someone had to ruin that"

His stomach growled again. 

"Hey Church...you know, you smell _really_ good..."

"Oh fuck no, I am not letting you use me to feed that fucking parasite you call a son"

"C'mon man, I'm fucking starving. Everything else makes me nauseous". Tucker took Church's cock in his hand to aid his argument. "I just want one bite dude, just a little one. You'll hardly even feel it." 

"No"

Tucker ground himself against Church's erection. "Please" he breathed, kissing his neck. "I bet I can even make it feel good". Tucker slid Church's cock inside of him, kissing and sucking more at his neck. "I'm fucking hungry dude, and you smell so good." 

Church bit his lip. Tucker was pressing every button he knew about and unfortunately it was working. "Ok, fine. One bite. Just...shit, be careful ok?"

Tucker grinned. He ground his hips slowly, sucking and biting gently at the place where Church's neck met his shoulder; he wanted to savor this. Finally he bit down hard, breaking the skin. Church winced, and blood slowly seeped into Tucker's mouth. He groaned involuntarily, it tasted so amazing. For a while Tucker sucked at the blood trickling in, enjoying just that for some time. It felt refreshing and tasted delicious, and as long as he kept his hips moving Church didn't complain. But finally, Tucker moved in for what he really wanted. He caught his teeth against the marks he already made and bit down again, harder, tearing at Church's flesh. Church gave a cry of pain, and tears welled in his eyes before spilling over down his face. Tucker moaned at the taste that was finally so right and so satisfying, savoring it as he chewed and eventually swallowed his friend's flesh. 

"Oh god that was good" Tucker moaned. If anything though, the taste seemed to awaken an even greater craving, and Tucker lapped hungrily at the blood spilling from the wound.

“Okay, Tucker, that’s–that’s enough, you can stop now.” 

Tucker whined “Just a little more…”

"No, fuck, look at what you're doing"

"I'm so fucking hungry though. And you taste so good..."

Tucker moved his hips faster to distract Church, and it worked for some time. Tucker had been so caught up in the satisfying taste that his own sexual pleasure had just been a buzz in the background, but as he sped up and inhaled the scent of blood he did grow to appreciate what he originally came to Church for as well. 

Tucker took a larger bite out of Church's shoulder, and Church let out another cry of both pain and surprise. Tucker moaned at the taste and his coming orgasm, speeding his thrusting even more as he swallowed. He came with a muffled cry, sucking and lapping blood from Church's wounds. 

"Tucker-Tucker I'm serious, fucking stop."

"Chuuuurch"

"If you don't stop I'm going to punch you in the gut and abort that fucking thing!" 

That got Tucker's attention.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" 

Tucker breathed deeply. It was hard to clear his head when he was coming down from his orgasm and the whole room still smelled like blood. 

Finally he did look at Church's shoulder, and winced. "Holy shit"

"Yeah, holy shit is right. The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I was-"

"Hungry, I know. Shit man, you're scaring me"

"Sorry"

"...are you really that hungry?"

Tucker stood up. "I told you before, I'm fucking starving". 

Church sighed, getting up as well. He was still half hard, but going down fast considering the decidedly unerotic pain he was in. "Well you can't eat me, what do you want me to do? Catch you a lizard to swallow?"

Tucker considered this. 

"Oh, don't fucking say it"

"...that actually sounds really good. Like _really_ good."

Church sighed. "Of course it does. What the fuck even is my life anymore?"


End file.
